


"Protect me"

by YosanoOrihara



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut, Her - Freeform, Hermione is bad at feelings, Lesbian Sex, Porn with Feelings, please read only if you are sure it won't affect you, there are mentions of rape throughout the story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 06:27:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20577971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YosanoOrihara/pseuds/YosanoOrihara
Summary: When Hermione Granger gets captured hby the Death Eater she thinks it's the end for her. But kindness can be found in the most unexpected places and she will discover that her life is meant to take a different turn. That if she's able to acept her feelings for a certain someone.





	"Protect me"

**Author's Note:**

> I used to hate Bellatrix. I think I still do. But I once read a Bellamione story and couldn't help but fall in love with the ship. So I thought writing this little au of mine wouldn't hurt anybody, would it? Anyway, I hope peop0le will enjoy it as much as I do.

Hermione stared at the walls for what she thought were hours. The room was dark so she had no idea if it was day or night. She didn't even remember when they've taken her. All the blonde knew was that Bellatrix Lestrange – out of all people the meanest lady – killed a guy who wanted to rape her. She wouldn't have believed it if she wasn't there.

Hermione didn't know his name. But he knew hers. And he came to her and called her names like mudblood and whore and others which were worse. Then he ripped away her dress and spread her legs. The young witch thought she was going to lose her virginity like this, at the hands of a man who only wanted to hurt her. She started sobbing not caring that the other Death Eaters saw her. Then Bella showed up. She was really mad at the guy when she pulled out her wand and whispered a curse.

_Avada Kedavra_!

Those words haunted Hermione's thoughts. Why would Bellatrix Lestrange, the mad witch kill someone for her? She made no comment like "back off, she's mine" or anything that would suggest a reason. But then again, she was Bellatrix Lestrange and needed no reason.

Hermione shimmered in fear as the door cracked open. For a moment she thought another Death Eater came to finish his friend's job. Then she realized it was Bellatrix Lestrange. That wasn't much reassuring.

Even with the curly hair all tangled up her face Hermione barely recognized her. The witch looked like she had been beaten up, judging by the scraps and cuts all over her arms and face. They started small around neck and got bigger and bigger on the rest of her body. And almost every single one of them was bleeding.

"You okay, love?"

Hermione frowned hearing that nickname coming from a person like Bella.

"Yes." she muttered not sure the other woman heard it.

"Good."

Bellatrix ignored Hermione after that as she sat on the cold floor. One of her closed cuts probably reopened because Hermione watched her biting her lower lip triyng to hide the pain. The young witch could've shut her mouth. She probably should have. But she chose to ask because – just like she said to herself – what more harm could they possibly do to her?

"What happened to you after you- after they locked me here?" she corrected herself becuase she wasn't sure if Bella actually saved her.

Bella gave her an ungly look that terrified Hermione and made her sorry she even opened her mouth. Then the black-haired witch decided to share.

"I didn't to start your sexual life the same way I did. That's why I did it. And I payed for it."

"Do-do you regret it?

Bella studied the half naked blonde with hungry eyes than shook her head.

"I'd never regret keeping someone as beautiful as you safe from those scumbags."

Hermione's cheeks turned red as she blushed from the nicest words anyone had ever told her.

"Thanks" she managed to mutter.

"Oh, don't tell me no one ever complimented you like that?" Bella asked in surprise. When Hermione nodded she spoke again but she seemed a little angry. "Boys are pigs, girl. They're never getting it the right way."

_If only I liked boys, H_ermione thought. Her face must've been expressing it because the next thing she knew was Bella's body on top of hers. The witch kissed her while running her fingers across the dirty blond hair.

Bella's mouth tasted like blood and some herbs Hermione couldn't remember the name of (and hell - that was a first). She kissed back awkwardly, which was okay considering it was the first time she was experiencing that. Bella cupped her face with her long fingers and forced her to look in her eyes. Then, everything ended abruptly when the older witch pulled back. 

Hermione didn't want it to end. She'd been fantasizing about kissing girls ever since she found out she was lesbian. And now there was a very experimented woman on top of her who could've fulfilled all of her curiosities and she just _stopped?_

"Bella, I-"

But she couldn't say "I like you" right? The Bellatrix she knew would laugh in her face and probably slap her after that. But this wasn't that Bellatrix. Not anymore. Somehow she'd changed. For some reason the cruel Bellatrix Lestrange had chose to care about her. And she didn't know how to feel about that.


End file.
